


Probable Solutions

by Icalynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius Baltar calls on Mohinder for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probable Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes crossover with BSG. For piping_hot, Happy Birthday!!! Once upon a time, she thought that perhaps Baltar and Mohinder should meet! It's been forever, but I hope you enjoy it! *g* Beta'd by brandinsbabe, thanks for all your help!

Papers are strewn over the lab as he continues to go over the numbers. He's so close, he knows that the answer is near. He can feel it. 

"Gaius."

The voice is soothing and hypnotic and he forces himself to look up at the blonde goddess before him. "Yes?"

"There's a scientist," she whispers softly as her fingers trail down his arm eliciting a soft whimper from his lips. "Mohinder Suresh, he can help you, he can help us." 

Gaius nods, "Yes. Uh, where- I mean, who?"

"Suresh," she smiles softly as she leans closer, nipping lightly at his lips. "He's near and he has the answers we need." 

~

Gaius paces within the tight confines of his lab, glancing nervously at the clock. His request had already been denied a few times, before Mohinder reluctantly took his offer. If it hadn't been for her nagging presence, he would have given up long before, but she clearly wanted his help. He's not sure that he can work with another- 

"He'll be here soon," her voice is warm and he can feel her presence as she leans against him, her arm wrapping loosely around his neck. "Play nice," she coos, her lips brushing against his ear. "We need his help." 

"Yes, of course," he stammers, straightening up as there is a knock at the hatch door. "Come in!"

The door opens with a hiss and he can't help but stare at the man that enters the room. Gaius' mouth drops as he openly stares at his dark skin and even darker eyes. He's the most exotic looking man he's seen in ages. He can suddenly see why she wants his help out of all the suitable scientists out there, if there were any left. 

"Doctor Gaius Baltar, I assume," he speaks, his voice carrying the same accent as his own. 

"Uh." 

"Gaius," she urges as she runs her fingers through his hair and he slaps them away. "Answer him." 

"Yes," he smiles, "Yes, thank you for finally coming to see me-" 

"Gaius." 

He snaps his mouth shut and he pauses as he looks once more at the man. "Doctor Suresh, it's a pleasure."

Gaius studies him briefly, noting a look of confusion crossing the good doctor's features. "Yes," he grips onto the strap of his bag and pulls it closer to him. "Please, call me Mohinder."

"Mohinder," Gaius smiles, looking him over once more, envisioning what he'd look like slammed down on the lab table, arching up to take him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to your request," he sighs. "I don't see how I can help you. My studies are in genetics and-"

"A colleague of mine requested that you could help us with the synthetic genome we've been working on." Gaius explains as she smiles at him, before turning and walking away. "She was very insistent that you could help us." 

Mohinder frowns and Gaius has the sudden urge to make him smile again. "I don't see how," Mohinder continues, not even noticing Gaius taking a step closer to him. 

"We've been trying to synthesize the cylon base code—we thought that you may be able to help. Your theories are along the same principle." 

Mohinder raises a brow and studies him briefly. He nods, "May I see?"

Gaius nods, "Yes, of course. I have my notes-" he gestures toward one of the tables. "Um," he rummages through one of the many stacks of papers. "Here," he states as he hands Mohinder the tablet he's been working on. 

"Thank you," Mohinder mumbles as he glances down at the writing. "Ah."

"Exactly!" Gaius smiles as he takes a step closer, his fingers brushing against the tablet. "Would you like to see the slides?"

Mohinder nods, his smile lighting up the dreary lab. "Yes." 

"Excellent," Gaius grins as he turns around and brings forth a box of samples. "We were able to obtain a nice supply from Athena—she's been willing to help as much as she can."

"And you've isolated her unique DNA?" Mohinder questions from behind and Gaius turns back to him, thrusting the box into his hands. 

"Yes." 

"Then why do you need me?" Mohinder questions as he places the box next to the microscope. He runs his fingers over the lid, opening it up and glancing at one of the slides.

"From my calculations, there should be something that differentiates her DNA and we can use that to test for the fifth cylon." Gaius states, knowing that the answer is there, he can feel it. And he's always right. 

Mohinder's eyes widen and he nods. "I see." 

"Good." Gaius nods, taking a step back as he watches Mohinder get acquainted with the lab. The way he moves around the lab is hypnotic and Gaius can't stop watching him, studying him. 

Mohinder careful studies the strand, beads of sweat forming on his brow and Gaius aches to wipe away the droplets. He frowns when she appears, draping her arm seductively around Mohinder. 

"He's beautiful," She coos, looking toward him and Gaius clenches his jaw, glaring at her. 

"Don't." He stresses and Mohinder looks up at him in confusion. 

"I'm sorry," he looks to Gaius, then glances at the sample in front of him. "I had thought you wanted me to help." 

"Oh, we do," she smiles, running her fingers through his unruly curls and kissing his brow.

"Gaius," Mohinder urges, stiffening slightly and rubbing at his brow as he moves away from her and which allows Gaius a brief reprieve. 

"Yes, please." He forces a smile and crosses over to Mohinder, purposely invading his personal space, wanting to be closer to him. "Have you found anything?"

"It's a little too soon to tell," Mohinder offers, casting his gaze back over to the sample. "But, there seems to be some promise." 

"Brilliant," Gaius grins. "I knew we could count on you." 

Mohinder nods, giving him small smile. "Thank you, I think." 

Gaius shifts closer to him, running his fingers down Mohinder's arm and wanting nothing more for Mohinder to touch him in return. To feel the heat of Mohinder's body against his… he's truly fascinating. 

"I approve, he is truly fascinating." Her voice rings once more in the silence of the lab and then he feels her pressing against his back, coaxing him to move closer to Mohinder. 

He suddenly presses a kiss to Mohinder's lips and it doesn't even occur to him that Mohinder doesn't return the kiss… all Gaius can feel is the soft, silkiness of his lips. 

Mohinder pushes him away and he blinks. "I'm with someone," is all he says and Gaius just stares at him, never considering that he would have someone… but, he is a beautiful man, he should have known better.

"Oh, of course," he nods as Mohinder turns away from him, his hands clutching the table. Mohinder seems conflicted and oblivious of Gaius's feelings for him. Mohinder should want him, why wouldn't he want someone as brilliant as himself? "I hope there are no hard feelings," Gaius lies, wanting Mohinder to feel something for him.

"Perhaps, I should go," Mohinder offers, gathering his things, not even looking at him as he starts to head to the hatch. 

"Gaius," she stresses, pushing at him. "You can't let him go." 

He's quick to act and he rushes forward, stopping him from leaving. "Please, Mohinder, I didn't realize… You're a brilliant man and I need your help."

Mohinder sighs, glancing away for a moment in deep concentration. "We can try anew tomorrow." He offers, looking at him. "My lover is a jealous man, you don't want to- I can't. I'm sorry." He bites his lip and Gaius aches to repeat that gesture. 

"It won't happen again." 

Mohinder nods and then he leaves the lab. Gaius stares at where Mohinder just stood and sighs when he feels her presence once more, leaning into him. "He'll be yours," she purrs into his ear. "In time, he won't be able to help himself." He sighs, turning to her. "You're his equal, so much more than a son of a watchmaker, you'll see." 

Gaius nods, feeling encouraged by her words and leans up to press his lips to hers, "You do know best." She only smiles in reply and he kisses her once more. "Tomorrow."


End file.
